


Bundle of Joy

by Fairhaven74



Series: Separate But Not Apart [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Not for Kate Fans, Porn With Plot, Same-Sex Marriage, Tibbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:04:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 19,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fairhaven74/pseuds/Fairhaven74
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Please note that this is a sequel to Tony Lost please read that one first otherwise this won't make sense.  Also this is an Mpreg, if you don't like that type of thing you may not want to read this.</p>
<p>“Shit…I’m pregnant” Tony said.</p>
<p>Jethro blinked at him, “What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just fixed a few mistakes in this chapter. 5/27/16

“Shit…I’m pregnant” Tony said.

Jethro blinked at him, “What?”

“I said that I’m pregnant, Jethro.”

“But, how…when…”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Jethro and gave him a look that said, are you an idiot. “How I think you should know by now and when probably about six weeks ago. In fact, probably when we were supposed to be headed into NCIS.”

“Oh,” Jethro replied.

“Oh…Oh…is that all you have to say?”

“Um…congratulations?”

Tony gave Jethro a death glare; right now he wanted to hit him, but then he noticed that Jethro was shaking and looked a bit pale. Tony maneuvered Jethro towards the living room couch and got him settled, he then went and got him some water. He sat next to him and started to rub his back gently, while Jethro sipped his water. Once Jethro started to have some color back in him, Tony asked, “Better now?”

“Yeah, sorry. I was not expecting this. We just…shit Tony…we just got back together and the kids still haven’t gotten used to the changes yet. What are we going to do?”

Tony smiled at him, he maneuvered Jethro so that he could snuggle up to him. He gave Jethro a quick peck on the lips and said, “We will do what we have to. This wasn’t planned, but I will not regret it or resent it. We will get to raise this baby together. The kids will eventually accept it. The only thing that it changes is that I will definitely be spending the next year teaching at Quantico. No matter what Jethro I will love this child and you.”

Jethro turned to Tony and kissed him, “Thank you. Love you too, sweetheart.”

Jethro and Tony stayed cuddled up like that until the boys came home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This story is going to follow Tony's pregnancy more. We will still see time jumps, but they will be much slower.

Telling the boys about the new baby was held off until Tony had seen a doctor to confirm everything. Tony did not want to get anyone’s hopes up and find out he was wrong. As soon as Tony could he made his appointment and started to change his habits to suit his pregnancy. Jethro continued to work at NCIS and team lead for the MCRT and Tony started to teach at Quantico he also was to be the FBI liaison to NCIS, apparently everyone thought Tony would do better at that job than anyone else.

It wasn’t until two weeks later when Tony got confirmation from his doctor that they sat the kids down to tell them. Tony decided they needed a family meeting and since this would affect Kelly as well he made certain that she was there.

Mattie, Justin and Kelly had gotten off to a rocky start, but over the last few weeks things has smoothed out a little bit. One of the big problems they had was that Kelly being the only girl got her own room even though she only visited every other weekend. They boys were not happy, but Tony told them that it would not be fair to kick Kelly out of her room so they could each have a room. Now Jethro and Tony were discussing either finding a larger house or adding on to the existing one. Adding on to the existing one would cause problems as it would have to be done before the baby was born. If they found a larger house they could get it ready and move in before the baby came. Tony did not relish the idea of moving while pregnant, he was definitely hiring movers for that. They figured they would get the kids opinions on the idea of moving.

Shannon and Tobias had dropped Kelly off earlier for dinner and Tony was just cleaning up. Jethro was down in the basement with the kids showing them how to work with wood. One of the other benefits of moving would be to give Jethro a workshop that was not in the basement. Financially moving would not be a problem, but it was more about sentimentality for Jethro and Kelly. Tony hoped they would both agree to it as Tony had already found several house that they could all look at and hopefully agree to.

Tony had just finished cleaning up the kitchen when Jethro and the kids came up from the basement smiling. Tony grabbed his phone and took a quick picture of them. He had started to do that every chance he could. He was creating an album for each kid including the baby.

“Hey, have fun down there,” he asked them.

The three kids in unison yelled, “Yeah.”

Jethro just smiled at him.

“Hey guys your papa and I need to talk to you about something really important.”

The three kids looked at him in suspicion. He really couldn’t blame them as in the last eight weeks things had gotten chaotic for them and anytime someone side ‘we need to talk’ things changed.

“Why don’t we all sit down,” Jethro said as he pulled out a chair for Tony to take.

Tony just rolled his eyes at his husband, but took the offered seat.

“Dad what’s going on,” Mattie asked.

Tony sighed, “Guys I’m pregnant. I know that this is not probably the best time, but it happened and nothing is going to change it so we have to work with it.”

Mattie and Justin looked upset, but resigned to the situation. Kelly just look excited. She smiled at Tony and said, “I get to be a big sister, cool. I hope it’s a girl.” Tony smiled at her enthusiasm.

“Okay, we have one other thing to discuss. Living arrangements. We won’t be able to put the baby in his or her own room in this house. We can remodel this house and add another bedroom or we can look at bigger houses,” Jethro said.

“Bigger house,” all the kids chorused.

Tony could see the surprise in Jethro’s eyes by that response. Tony got up and brought over his laptop he found the listings that he had wanted to show everyone. He let them look at all of them, before he asked, “So if you guys want we can go look at them tomorrow. It’s Saturday and I already have an appointment with the agent. I say we pick three to look at and if we don’t like any of them we can move on to some more.”

Every one nodded in agreement. After some more discussions and Tony convincing Jethro that he needed to watch _Casablanca_ with him and the kids Tony and Jethro retired to bed.

Jethro pulled Tony towards him so that Jethro was spooned up behind him. This was his favorite position to sleep with Tony.

“Well that went better than I expected,” Jethro said.

“Mmmmm…yes it did.”

“So now that the kids are asleep and we have some time alone what do you want to do?”

“Sleep,” Tony said as he started to snore.

Jethro just gave a frustrated sigh.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to admit that I have made Jethro a bit OOC in this story so far, but it has been so much fun. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

A month later and Jethro was about ready to kill their real estate agent. She had taken them to every possible house, but one that was move in ready. Jethro and Tony didn’t mind some work having to be done before they moved in, but really they wanted a house that was not slipping off its foundation. The original house that Tony had picked once the others saw it in person they had an issue with. At the rate they were going it would be faster to remodel their current house.

It was Saturday afternoon and instead of looking at house with Tony and the kids, Jethro was stuck in MTAC with the Director. She had insisted that he was needed for some op she was running. He had hoped that the situation would be resolved quickly so that he could join his family.

An hour later he was getting ready to leave after he was able to successfully resolve the issues with the op when the Director said she needed to speak to him in private. He sighed, but followed her into her office.

“Jethro, it has come to my attention that you have been taking more weekend off. May I ask why?”

“Well, Director I have allowed my team to be on rotation as often as required and have been allowing the other teams to catch cases in our stead.”

“Yes, well I think you should run this by me before you make any changes to the schedule.”

“I’m just following NCIS policy regarding on call. We currently have enough team to rotate so that we are on call only once a month and I did notify you. You should have received my email regarding this change.”

She blinked at him, “You sent me an email?”

He smiled back, “Just because I don’t like to use it, I’m not completely incompetent with them. Now if you will excuse me I need to get home.”

Jenny stood from her desk and walked over to him with several files in her hand, “I thought we could take some time and review your team’s reviews.”

“I’ll come see you on Monday, if we don’t catch a case to do the reviews. Right now I need to get home. Good day Director.”

Jethro quickly left her office and headed for his desk. He knew he would have to do something about her sooner rather than later. She was getting more aggressive since Tony arrived. He grabbed his gear and quickly made his way to the elevator. He called Tony as soon as he was at his car, “Hey sweetheart.”

“Jethro, did you get done with the wicked witch,” Tony asked?

Jethro wanted to laugh, ever since the Director had been making move on Jethro Tony had nicknamed her ‘the wicked witch.’

“Yes and I’m on my way home.”

“Oh, good. I found a house that I think everyone can agree on. It’s really perfect.”

“See you in a bit,” Jethro replied.

A short while later Jethro was standing in front of Tony’s dream house. The house did need some work, but it all could be accomplished quickly and would be move in ready in a month. The seller was in a hurry so they would be able to have a quick close on the house. Tony and Jethro put in their bid and were told they should hear by Monday.

When they got home Tony headed to start dinner and Jethro took the kids to the basement to show them some more wood working techniques. Jethro and the kids had been down in the basement for about an hour when Jethro heard Tony shout.

“Jethro, get your ass up here.”

Jethro went running up the stairs, cursing that his gun was in his gun safe in their bedroom. What Jethro found; however, was not what he was expecting.

Tony was glaring at him and Jackson was laying on the couch in the living room.

“Tony what’s wrong?”

The look Tony gave him made Jethro fear for his balls.

“What’s wrong, you ask. What’s wrong is that you seem to have forgotten to inform you father that we were alive. He came here to see you and he fainted when I opened the door. I had to move him to the couch. What the hell were you thinking Jethro?”

“I was…um…busy?”

Tony just narrowed his eyes at Jethro.

“I’ll call Ducky to come check up on dad.”

“Good idea. Oh, and Jethro remember what I said about tonight after we got the kids to bed. Well, you can forget it.” With that Tony huffed and went to check on Jackson.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Jethro didn’t get any that night, well not because Tony was still mad at him. He didn’t get any because he and Tony were sleeping in the boy’s bedroom and they only had twin beds. After everyone got settled down and Ducky had checked over Jackson Tony had sent Jethro to get take-out from his favorite Italian restaurant while Tony and Jackson got caught up with each other.

After dinner, Tony insisted that Jackson take his and Jethro’s room as Kelly was there for the night. So that left Tony and Jethro sleeping in the boy’s room and the boys sleeping on the living room floor. Jethro was not happy, he had argued with Tony about the sleeping arrangements. He did not see why his dad couldn’t take one of the boys’ beds and the boy still take the floor. Tony gave him a death glare and told him he was lucky he wasn’t sleeping on the couch. Jethro quit arguing after that.

Now Jethro was tossing and turning in a too small bed with his husband not in his arms. He really did not like this; he couldn’t sleep. He wanted Tony in his arms every night he could. After nearly thirty minutes of tossing and turning he made a decision.

“Tony, you awake?”

“Yes, how can I sleep with you tossing, turning and sighing over there?”

“Get up I have an idea and no I don’t plan on tossing my dad out of our bed.”

Tony got up, he figured if it got him some sleep he really didn’t care what the idea was. He was surprised to see Jethro remove both mattresses from the frames and lay them side by side on the floor. He then motioned for Tony to join him.

Tony found himself wrapped in Jethro’s arms laying so neither one was in danger of fall in the crack between the mattresses. He could feel Jethro relax and finally drift off to sleep. Tony sighed, finally he could get some rest.

“Shit…I need to go to the bathroom, now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promise the next one will be longer.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Things were awkward at first with Jackson’s arrival. The kids had took some time to get comfortable around him. Kelly took to him faster than the boys did. The boys had reservations about most new people in their lives mostly because of Senior. Senior had always tried to gain the boys’ affection; by either giving them expensive gifts or trips, but when they were not receptive to his overtures he would become nasty to them.

Jackson was different. He did not want to win their affection by gifts but by giving them affection first. By the end of the week Jackson stayed with them the boys could not wait to visit Grandpa Jack in Stillwater for the summer. They already had the trip planned with Kelly joining them for part of the summer. Jethro was just happy to get his damn bed back.

With Jackson returning home, Tony and Jethro started to make plans to move into the new house as soon as they could. Tony was hiring painters and repair people to fixes the minor repairs. Jethro had at first objected, until Tony reminded him that they both worked and Tony was pregnant and could not paint right now. If they did not hire people to do if for them it would take even longer to move into the house and Tony wanted to move before the baby came.

Tony’s days were filled with work, kids and plans to move. Jethro’s days were filled with work, kids, plans to move, his over enthusiastic team and his lascivious boss. If she didn’t stop it soon Jethro was certain that Tony was planning on heading down to NCIS and bitch slapping her. It wasn’t that Jethro was encouraging her or even ignoring her anymore. He told her every time she hit on him that he was taken and married. That he loved Tony and was not going to leave him. She just was not taking the hint.

Jethro’s co-workers were also driving him nuts. They wanted to meet Tony and the boys in a less charged atmosphere. Jethro wanted to have a barbeque, but he had yet to tell anyone about Tony’s pregnancy. Tony wanted to wait until things settled down, before making an announcement, especially with the Tony’s father’s recent sentencing. Senior had gotten ten years, but he could and probably would be out in five. He wasn’t a violent or repeat offender.

Abby was the worst of the bunch, she missed seeing Kelly and spending time with both of them on weekends that Kelly was with Gibbs. Ducky was still hurt that Jethro never mentioned Tony, and Jethro’s team mates gave him strange looks every time he took a call from either the kids or Tony. He was about ready to become the second ‘b’ for bastard Gibbs again if they did not stop.

The only people that were making his life better, besides Tony and the kids, were Shannon and Tobias. In fact, Shannon and Tony got along so well that they started having lunch once a week. Tony was also trying to talk Jethro into selling his house to them. Shannon apparently really loved the neighborhood and she adored the house. Tobias didn’t care as long as he had Shannon and Kelly with him, in fact he had asked Shannon to marry him. Shannon had figured that maybe the third time would be the charm and said yes. Jethro was happy for them and Tony was helping pick out flowers and venues for them.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

A month before Shannon and Tobias’s wedding, Tony and Jethro were moving their family into the new house. Tony wanted to have a get together with Jethro’s NCIS team, minus the Director. Tony hadn’t bitch slapped her yet, but it was a near thing. Against Jethro’s advice Tony had sent invitations to Kate, Ziva, McGee, Abby, Ducky and Palmer. Jethro hadn’t figured out why Tony invited Palmer, but since Palmer was not actively hounding Jethro about Tony he figured he was probably the best guest.

Tony had set it up for a Saturday when both Jethro’s team and Tobias were off. Jethro sighed, who would have thought that his husband and ex-whatever she was to him would become best friends. It freaked Jethro and Tobias out, because they were sure that the two were discussing them when they got together. Tony would just smirk at him whenever he mentioned it.

It was the night before the get together and Jethro had just made it home from work to find Tony and the kids watching a _The Heiress_ with Olivia de Havilland. Tony had gotten Kelly hooked on old movies just like the boys. Tony paused the movie when he saw Jethro.

“Hey, if you want I can heat up dinner for you?”

“No, that’s alright sweetheart. I at dinner at work” Jethro replied.

Jethro found a spot in between the kids and Tony throwing one arm around Tony and the other around Kelly. He figured he could enjoy watching the movie with his family. When Jethro and Tony found the kids starting to drift off they stopped the movie and sent them to bed. The new house was much larger so they were able to have an entertainment slash family room plus a formal living room. As soon as Jethro had Kelly tucked in, he returned to Tony. He sat down and pulled Tony onto his lap.

“Hey, missed you,” he told Tony.

“Yeah, how much?”

“This much,” and he proceeded to kiss Tony breathless.

Since Tony had entered his second trimester he the morning sickness hand gone and he now had much more energy. He was also very horny. They made out for a while longer on the new couch in the family room.

“Come on Sweetheart, let’s go to bed.”

“Yeah,” Tony said breathlessly.

They headed up to their bedroom, when they got there Jethro was desperate for Tony.

“Come on sweetheart, I need you.”

Tony quickly divested himself of his cloths and crawled onto the bed. Since he started to show Tony only had two positions that were comfortable. He was going to lay on his side when Jethro said, “Hands and knees, Tony.”

Tony shivered at that. In that position Jethro would go hard and fast. Jethro quickly prepped Tony and was pushing into him. When he was ball deep he stopped, “How’s that?”

“Good,” Tony breathed.

“Love you Tony,” Jethro then began to move. Pulling out and pushing in faster and faster hitting Tony’s prostate on nearly every pass. Tony was practically sobbing, because he needed to come bad.

“Jethro, please” Tony said.

“Please what Tony?”

Damn him, Tony thought he was going to make Tony beg. “Please Jethro make me come…I need to come…I want to come…” Tony begged.

Jethro wrapped his hand around Tony’s erection and started to stroke him faster and faster still pushing in and pulling out as he did. Tony finally came spilling all over Jethro’s hand, this pushed Jethro over the edge. As soon as Jethro caught his breath he rolled them onto their sides while he was still inside Tony.

“Hoping for another round there Jethro?”

“Mmmmm…love being inside you…love you.”

Jethro carefully pulled out and retrieved a damp cloth to clean them up with. He got them under the covers and pulled Tony to him. He swore that he could here Tony purring.

“Happy sweetheart?”

“Yeah I am. Jethro, I was thinking that maybe I should quit.”

“Why Tony you love your job?”

“Yes, but with this baby on the way and Maria leaving…I really don’t want to find some other nanny who I don’t know to take care of our baby. I only started to work so much because I needed to support the boys, but now that that is not necessary…I want to stay at home and take care of the baby. At least until he or she is old enough to start school.”

Jethro sighed, “If that’s what you want sweetheart. I want you to do what will make you happy.”

“This will Jethro, this will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The get together is next. Anyone want to guess what's going to happen at it?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

The next morning Tony woke to find Jethro nuzzling his neck and gently rubbing his stomach. If felt really good and then Jethro’s hand went lower and Tony’s breathing picked up. Jethro started to stroke Tony in a madding slow pace, making Tony want to scream.

“Please, Jethro.”

Jethro quickly got to work and had Tony panting as he started to thrust into him. In this position Jethro could only go so fast, Tony shifted his leg to offer better access. “Oh…yes right there…” Tony moaned.

They made love for what felt like hours, when Jethro finally pushed Tony over the edge, Tony practically shouted Jethro’s name. Tony drifted on the edge of euphoria until Jethro move to get up. Tony groaned he knew he had to get up and get busy, they had guests coming.

Just as Tony finished scrubbing the kitchen the doorbell rang. He was headed to get it when Jethro overtook him and made his way to the door. Tony just rolled his eyes at him; he knew that Jethro was nervous about the get together, but this was ridiculous.

“Jethro, I can answer a damn door.”

“I know you can sweetheart, it’s just that they haven’t meet you yet.”

“Um…Jethro they met me when I first arrived. I already know all of them but Palmer and Abby.”

“No, Tony you really don’t know them.”

Tony just sighed and returned to the kitchen so he could get the drinks organized for the outside patio refrigerator. Tony didn’t drink alcohol much, he would have a beer once in a while. However, his mother’s alcoholism affected him when he was little and he vowed to never follow in her footsteps. Since he found out he was pregnant Jethro had even stopped drinking his bourbon every night. Before Tony could start to take the drinks out to the patio Mattie and Justin showed up and said they would do it for him. He smiled at them, he knew how hard finding out they would have another sibling had been for them. Recently; however, they had been very helpful and actually seemed happy that they might have another sister or brother. Tony was brought out of his musings when he heard Jethro call for him.

“Tony,” Jethro said.

Tony went to Jethro’s side and smiled at his guests. It appeared that they had all arrived together or they had coordinated their arrival time.

“Hello, I’m glad all of you could make it,” he told them.

The smiles he received were shaky at best. Jethro put his arm around Tony’s shoulder and introduced Tony to the two people he had yet to meet. “Tony this is Jimmy Palmer and Abby Sciuto the rest you have already met.”

“Hello, it’s a pleasure to meet you. Please why don’t you follow us out to the patio and we can all get to know each other.”

The group followed him and Jethro out to the patio where Tony had set-up tables with food on them. He could feel Jethro hovering around him when he sat down to chat with Jethro’s friends. Tony tolerated it until Jethro was not letting anyone talk, he just glared at anyone who started to open their mouth.

“Jethro, baby please go take care of the grill. You left poor Tobias all alone. I’ll be fine, alright.”

“Alright, love you” Jethro emphasized.

“I know,” Tony gave him a quick kiss and pushed him away towards were Shannon and Tobias were. Tony would have laughed at the looks on Jethro’s friends faces when they realized that Shannon and Tobias were there.

“So, now that Jethro’s gone we can all get to know each other.”

“Yes, let’s” Ducky said. “May I ask how you and Jethro met?”

Tony smiled at the older gentleman; he like Ducky even if he thought the guy was too nosey and boss. “Well,” Tony started biting his bottom lip before continuing “we sort of meet at a party in a bar. I was looking for something and Jethro was there. We started to talk and he was so nice that when he asked me back to his hotel room, I said yes, even though he was drunk. I was sober, so I knew exactly what I was doing.”

Kate had a look close to disgust on her face when Tony finished. He figured that she was not fond of one night stands. Tony had the bad feeling that he and Kate would have a contentious relationship. If he was reading her right she might have been a good profiler if the information was on paper, but once she actually tried to profile someone who she met in person she would allow her own emotions to cloud her view and judgment.

“So, Ducky how did you and Jethro meet” Tony asked? Tony figured two could play this game. The looks he got were making him want to laugh; if they thought they could intimidate him they had another thing coming. Tony grew up with his father, he was disowned twice since he was twelve, he had fallen in love after one night and proceeded to have that man’s children and he worked for the FBI. He had played with the big boys on Wall Street and walked away. He also was a well sought after profiler, he was not intimidated easily.

Tony never got his answer as Kelly came over right then and hugged Abby. “Missed you Aunt Abby.”

“Missed you too Kelly,” Abby replied.

Kelly turned to Tony and asked, “Tony can I show Aunt Abby my new room?”

Tony smiled at her, “Of course Kelly, it’s your room remember.”

Kelly just smiled and grabbed Abby’s hand dragging her off to the house. Shannon came up to the group, “She has missed Abby the last few months. Tony, Jethro asked if you could hamburgers for the kids ready.”

Tony stood and kissed Shannon on the cheek, “Sure thing.”

Shannon could see the shocked looks on the faces of the NCIS team. “It is nice to see all of you again,” she said.

“If Kelly missed Abby so much, why did Gibbs keep Abby away from her? Abby’s been miserable for months,” Kate said coldly.

Shannon quirked any eyebrow at Kate before she answered, “Actually, Jethro asked Abby to stay away from the house so that the kids could all get more familiar with each other. Abby was never barred from seeing Kelly. Abby knew she could come to my house and see Kelly and even take her to go bowling if she wanted. She never called once.” With that Shannon turned and stalked off toward Jethro and Tobias.

“I do believe that was a little uncalled for Caitlyn,” Ducky said.

“Why Abby has been mopping for weeks,” Ziva stated.

“Moping,” Jimmy said.

“Yes that. She had been unbearable for weeks. Tony must have told Gibbs to keep us away, because he is afraid Gibbs might choose the team over him,” Ziva said.

**************

Jimmy and McGee winced at Ziva and Kate’s disdain for Tony. Jimmy decided he would see if he could help. He left the group to their arguments. He found Tony over by the grill taking to Gibbs. Gibbs scared Jimmy, so he had been surprised to be invited to the get together he didn’t think Gibbs liked him much.

“Palmer,” Gibbs greeted.

“Agent Gibbs, Agent Fornell…” before Jimmy could continue Tony stopped him.

“Jimmy, while you are here go ahead and call us by our names. I’m Tony, this is Shannon, and I figure you can call these two Gibbs and Fornell. So are you having fun?”

Jimmy smiled at Tony, “Yes, thank you for inviting me. I almost didn’t come, but Breena said I should.”

“Who’s Breena” Tony asked?

“Oh, my girlfriend,” Jimmy replied.

“You should have brought her Palmer” Gibbs said.

“I would have asked, but she had a family thing to attend.”

“Next time,” Gibbs saluted him with his beer bottle.

Jimmy just nodded. Tony could tell Jimmy had a question for him, “Go ahead and ask.”

“When are you due?”

Tony knew he was showing, but most people just assumed he had a small beer gut. “In about five in a half months. You are the first one to notice. I figured the others would have asked sooner.”

“Oh…um…they maybe a bit…um…occupied with their own concerns,” Jimmy said diplomatically.

“Ah,” was all Tony said, but he did not miss the dark look that passed over Jethro’s face.

 

*****************

 

Jethro, Tony, Shannon, Tobias and Jimmy were all standing by the grill talking when Abby came over. She hugged Gibbs and Shannon.

“Hey, Abbs. Did Kelly show you her room,” Gibbs asked?

“Yeah, great job on the décor Papa Gibbs,” Abby said.

“Actually that was all Tony and Shannon’s work,” Gibbs stated with irritation.

Abby’s eyes widened slightly. “Oh,” was all she said, before Gibbs yelled that the food was ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party is not over yet...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was starting to regret having this get together. He liked Jimmy, but the rest were just staring at him. He got the feeling that Ducky was warming to him and Abby might not hate him as much, but Kate and Ziva he really wasn’t sure about. He could tell that Kate definitely did not like him and he wasn’t certain why. Ziva seemed to be studying him, trying to figure him out perhaps.

Tony finally was able to speak to Ducky alone and found him to be quite entertaining. He figured he would be upfront with the older man and hope that it would work out.

“Ducky, may I ask why you seem to be angry with me?”

Ducky blinked at him in confusion. “Dear boy I am not upset with you.”

“Alright, it just seems that you are upset with something.”

“Perhaps I am. I perhaps was hurt that Jethro did not mention anything about you. I have known him for quite some time and not once did he mention you or your son. I believed we were friends, close friends.”

Tony understood now, “Ducky, I have known Jethro since I was seventeen. He has never been very open with anyone. Would you like to know our full story?”

Ducky nodded so Tony continued, “As I said before Jethro and I meet at a party. Well it was a party being held in a bar. I was not drinking, I was young and kind of stupid. I was, to be honest just out looking to find someone to sleep with. Some jerk tried to grab me and pull me outside to his car, Jethro rescued me. We started talking and found we has somethings in common. When he asked me to go back to his room with him I said yes. Well, about six weeks later I started to get sick and when I didn’t get better after eight weeks I went to the doctor. I found out I was pregnant; it was a shock to me because I was not aware I could even get pregnant. I went home, told my father and he kick me out. I went looking for Jethro to tell him that I was pregnant and was going to give the baby up, but I found Jackson first. Jackson was great he took me in and I helped around in his store. Did you know that Jethro offered to take care of me just because of the baby, but I told him that he had to want me too because I was not going to live my life without love. He spent the week he had of leave romancing me until he convinced me that he was falling in love with me. I love him Ducky. I loved him then and I loved him even when I thought he was dead. I will never stop loving him.”

Ducky was silent for a time after Tony was finished. “I understand my dear boy. I apologize if I seemed to be upset at you. I should have been more understanding of Jethro’s feelings. I will admit that perhaps I felt that as his friend I had a right to know all about him. He really does love you a great deal…”

“Yes I do and I was lost after I thought he and Mattie had died,” Jethro interrupted him. “Duck, I wouldn’t still be here if it wasn’t for a promise I made Tony. I was in agony after his death. He was my ‘everything’ and just thinking about him hurt. Perhaps in time I would have told you, but I just wasn’t ready yet.”

Ducky sighed, “I understand Jethro. I must apologize for my behavior and ask that you forgive me for it. I should know that everyone has secrets that they do not wish to share.”

Jethro gave Ducky a small smile as he retreated to find the others.

Jethro was on a mission. He was tired of the attitude that he was noticing from his team. He now hoped that his chat with Ducky would help that relationship. He found Abby chatting with Kelly still. “Hey, Kelly why don’t you go help your brothers clean up. I want to talk to Abby for a while.”

Kelly nodded leaving Jethro and Abby by themselves.

“So, what’s up bossman?”

“I want to know why you stopped seeing Kelly. I know that I told you to stay away from my house for a bit to let everyone get used to each other, but Shannon told me she had offered to let you see Kelly anytime. What’s going on Abbs?”

Abby sighed, “Okay, I was hurt that you asked me to stay away. I thought we were family and as family I should be around. I know I was being immature and all I did was hurt Kelly and myself, right.”

“Abby you know that I think of you as a little sister. I know that you care about Kelly. Me asking you to stay away for a bit, was not meant to hurt you. I thought Tony and I needed some time to be together with each other and I know you. If I had let you over you would have tried to insinuate yourself into our relationship. I don’t mean sex wise, I mean you have a very big personality and you crave attention. I know you don’t mean to do it but you tend to take over when you are around. I needed time with Tony and the boys. You understand?”

“Yeah, Gibbs I do. I…have been talking to the nuns lately and they pointed out that I was being selfish. I don’t want to be selfish, I never thought of myself as selfish. I want to get to know Tony too. Are you going to keep him away from us still?”

“Abby if you want to get to know him I don’t have a problem with it, just be aware that he will not put up with manipulation and before you say anything I know you don’t think you do that, but you do. I love you Abbs; I don’t always love your behavior because I know you can be better. Why don’t you go and talk to Tony. I left him with Ducky, he probably needs a break from all of Ducky’s stories.”

“Okay, Gibbs” Abby said in her best little girl voice. She left him after giving him a kiss on the cheek.

“Do you think it will help,” Shannon asked behind him?”

“I hope, Shan, I hope.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I normally like to surprise my readers, but there is a part in this chapter that might bother some people. If you wish more information please read the end note first. I hope that it will explain it.

It was a month after Tony’s get together that Abby joined Tony and Shannon for lunch. Jethro was extremely worried. He decided to drag Ducky and Fornell to lunch as well.

“Jethro, not that I don’t mind having lunch on your dime but why are we following your husband and my wife to lunch” Tobias asked?

“I don’t know Fornell, my gut is telling me that I need to be close.”

“You are not concerned that Abigail will do something to Tony are you,” Ducky asked. Since Gibbs’ talk with Abby she had been much better. She was no longer pouting and had even returned to seeing Kelly. She had even invited Gibbs and Tony to go bowling with the nuns.

“No, I don’t think that is what is going on. I just can’t explain it.”

The three men were at a table that was far enough away and slightly hidden that the other three would not see them. Tony, Shannon, and Abby were talking about something that had Abby really excited.

“What has Abigail so excited” Ducky asked?

Fornell smiled, “Probably Shannon telling them that she is pregnant.”

Gibbs turned to his friend with a smirk on his face, “Proud of yourself Tobias.”

Fornell scowled at Gibbs, “No, just extremely happy. You know after Diane I didn’t think I would find anyone else. I love Kelly, but it will be great to have another little one around.”

“Glad you are happy, Tobias” Jethro said.

“May I offer my congratulations as well, Tobias” Ducky said.

“Thanks Ducky. Shannon wanted to wait until she was at least four months along to tell people. Hey, Jethro do you and Tony know what your baby is?”

“No, Tony wants to be surprised. So our kids will grow up together. That will make Tony happy. I never thought my ex would get along with my husband so much that they would end up as best friends.”

“That is very unusual Jethro, but very fortunate for Kelly’s sake,” Ducky mused.

Jethro wasn’t certain why he had a bad feeling about things, but nothing seemed amiss until Tony got up to leave. He could see Tony was not feeling well and was looking pale, he saw Shannon and Abby reach for him to help him quickly to the restroom. Jethro was up like a shot and following them; he made it to the restroom just as Tony rushed into the first stall and threw up his lunch. He quickly kneeled behind him.

“Abby, get Ducky.”

“I am here Jethro. Anthony what other symptoms are you experiencing?”

Tony could not answer as he was still throwing up. Ducky found it highly unlikely that Tony would suddenly fall ill.

“Abigail, please request an ambulance. I believe it would be wise to have Anthony transported to the hospital. Jethro you may wish to contact his doctor as well.” Before Ducky finished speaking he could hear Abby making the phone call, she then called in to NCIS and informed them that neither she, Ducky or Gibbs would be returning to work. Ducky saw Shannon conversing with Tobias about the situations.

Soon after the paramedics arrived, Tony and Jethro were whisked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that this is not a miscarriage. One I would have warned about that in my tags. I know I don't put a lot of tags in my stories, because I like to surprise the reader. I will; however, always put any tag that could be a trigger for someone. If I am missing any tags that could be potential triggers for someone please let me know and I will add them. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright I just don't really like this chapter, but I know if I try to rewrite it I still won't like it. So here it is. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was asleep finally asleep after almost two hours. He had an IV pumping fluids into him. They had not wanted to add anything to it beyond that until they knew what was going on. Jethro was waiting for the doctor to come in and let him know what was going on. Ducky, Abby Shannon and Tobias were out in the waiting room. Jethro was holding Tony’s hand and worried sick about what was wrong. He heard the door to Tony’s room open, he turned a found Tony’s doctor.

“Agent Gibbs.”

“Yes, did you figure what was wrong?”

“Yes we did it turns out that Tony ingested a substance that makes people violently ill. He was lucky; it was actually a small dose and he started to vomit very quickly so it mostly left his system. The baby is fine and Tony will be as well. I will be keeping him for observation as I want to check on his blood work tomorrow, but if everything works out alright he will be released tomorrow.”

“What was the substance?”

“It is an herb that is not found in food because it is poisonous. If you would like I can have a report prepare and brought to you?”

“Yes.”

The doctor nodded and left the room. Jethro wanted to know how Tony ingested a poisonous herb not used in food. His bad feeling was back. As much as he didn’t want to he left Tony to find the others.

“Jethro, how is Anthony,” Ducky asked immediately?

“Better.”

Jethro walked over to Abby and looked her in the eyes and asked, “Did you put anything in Tony’s food or drink?”

“What? Gibbs…I would never do that to someone. Wait are you saying someone poisoned Tony” Abby said in an angry tone.

As much as Jethro thought at first Abby might have done something to Tony, he knew her enough to know when she was pissed and she was not a good enough actor to pull that off.

“Sorry Abbs…I just…shit,” Jethro pulled Abby into a hug. “Shit, the boys. Tony was supposed to pick them up after school today.”

“Shannon went to get them. She was planning on taking them to our house, unless you want her to bring them here,” Tobias assured Jethro.

Jethro sighed, “Thanks Tobias. Your house will be fine. Tony will be here at least until tomorrow. The doctor is preparing a report on what was found in Tony’s system. I hate to ask, but could you look into it.”

“Jethro, Tony is still FBI; he hasn’t resigned yet. I had all the food at the table bagged and tagged for analysis. We should have the results by tomorrow.”

Gibbs hugged and gave Abby a kiss on the cheek before he left to return to Tony’s room.

 

It had been a week since the incident at the restaurant. Tony had been released from the hospital the next day. Jethro had refused to leave Tony’s side until they figured out how Tony’s food was poisoned. Tobias had determined that the food was deliberately tampered with, but had been able to rule out Abby and the cooking staff. The only one he could not eliminate was their waiter that day. He finish out his shift and disappeared. His apartment was cleared out and his neighbors had not seen him since. The investigation was still active, but until a new lead was found it was not going anywhere.

Jethro was to return to work the next day; he didn’t want to but he either returned to work or the Director was going to suspend him. Tony had told him to return to work; he would be fine as he did not have plans to leave the house. He was still feeling tired and Shannon had agreed to stay with him while Jethro was at work. Jethro had finally relented and agreed to return to work.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

Tony was so uncomfortable, he still had a little less than two months left to go before the baby was born. This baby never slept, it always moved or kicked or punched. He hadn’t had a good night’s sleep in weeks.

I was a month after his poisoning attack and the case had gone cold. It had made Jethro very protective. Tony and Jethro had changed some of their routines to throw whoever was after Tony off. So far another attempt was made. Shannon, Tony and now Abby moved their weekly lunches to either Tony or Shannon’s houses and made the food themselves.

It was Saturday and Shannon and Abby were taking him to register for his baby shower. Tony wondered what it said about him that his two best friends were both women. Well that was not totally accurate, Jimmy was also one of his best friends, but he had no interest in baby shower registration and Jethro gave Tony a death glare when it was suggested he attend. Jethro had informed the trio that they were not to register for any furniture for the baby. He still had the pieces left from Mattie and he was already making the crib. He had finished the cradle that would go in Tony and his room.

Shannon, Abby, Kelly, and Tobias all showed up early for breakfast with Tony and Jethro. Normally, Tony would make breakfast for everyone, but today the group all pitched in. Mattie and Justin were in fine form, they had been fighting with each other since they woke up. It was about to come to blows if Tony or Jethro didn’t stop it.

“Hey,” Jethro snapped at them.

The boys both turned toward him wide eyed and gulped. They knew they were in trouble when Jethro snapped at them.

“Sorry,” they both said sheepishly.

“No good enough. If you cannot be in the same room without fighting today, I think that you should both spend the day not playing video games or watching television. If I’m not mistaken this argument is over that new video game you two got. You two can sit in your rooms reading or staring at the walls,” Tony stated sternly.

“If we promise to get along can we help Pop,” Mattie asked?

Tony looked to Jethro to see if he would be agreeable to this, he nodded his head.

“Yes, but one outburst from either of you and you will both be spending the next week staring at the walls of your bedrooms,” Jethro said menacingly.

With this issue solved Tony proceeded to collect his wallet and keys for his trip with Shannon and Abby. “Come on ladies, shopping awaits,” Tony said with a sigh.

Tony was exhausted by the time the three of them got back to the house. Abby had endless energy, the only good thing was when she noticed him lagging she slowed down and made him sit. Tony plopped himself down on the swing bench Jethro had made for their backyard. He sat and watched the kids play catch with Jethro and Tobias. Shannon and Abby sat next to him.

“So are you ready for this baby to be born,” Shannon asked?

“God, yes. You have no idea how ready I am. This one thinks I’m a trampoline. The baby never stops moving or kicking, last night when I was sleeping the baby kicked me in the stomach almost made me throw up,” Tony replied.

“Oh, you poor thing,” Abby said.

“Yeah, I know the feeling. This one is trying to win some gymnastics contest. Tobias is never coming near me again,” Shannon said with conviction.

Abby and Tony burst out laughing at that statement. Their laughter caught the others attention and soon Jethro and Tobias were kissing their respective spouses.

“What was so funny,” Jethro asked?

Tony tried to stifle his laugh to answer, but Abby beat him to it, “Oh, nothing important. Just taking about some people we saw out shopping and their outlandish outfits and if I think they are outlandish you know they have to be bad.” Tony and Shannon just gave a secretive smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

It was the day of Tony’s baby shower. Since Tony really did not have a great many friends Shannon and Abby had decided to invite Brenna, Jimmy, Ziva, Kate, Tim, and Ducky. They had both made certain that the Director did not know about it. Both women hoped that Kate and Ziva would behave for the party. Tim was coming and Abby had made certain that he would behave. Abby liked Tony and thought of him as one of her best friends and she wanted Tim to get to know him better. She was sure that if Tim spent time with Tony he would like him as well. As for the others, well she knew how to leave no forensic evidence.

Kelly and Shannon were putting the balloons up, while Abby was working on the food. They had not let Tony do anything. Jethro had taken him upstairs for a nap while they worked on the house. The guests were scheduled to arrive in about a half hour so Abby was just making certain that all the food was ready.

Ten minutes before the party was to start Tony and Jethro appeared, Abby wasn’t surprised to see that both of them looked like they had just gotten out of the shower. She sniggered at them as Jethro passed her heading out to the back yard where the two boys and Tobias were. Gibbs just glared at her.

“So, Abbs need any help,” Tony asked.

“Nope, you are to rest today. You can help with Shannon’s shower when we have it.”

“Alright, deal,” he smiled at her.

The doorbell rang and Abby rushed to answer it. She was happy to see that it was Jimmy and his girlfriend, Breena.

“Hey guys. Tony is in the other room. Here let me get those for you.”

Shannon came over to help Abby carry the gifts that Jimmy and Brenna brought. Ziva, Kate, Tim and Ducky all arrived at the same time with their gifts. Abby and Shannon showed them into the family room. The party started just fine. Abby had researched baby shower party games and was determined to play as many as possible.

“Alright, Kelly is handing out paper and pencils so that all of you can write down things for our first game.”

“Abby do we really have to play these silly games,” Tony asked?

Abby narrowed her eyes at him, “You promised Tony.”

“Alright but when you have a baby shower I promise I will make you play the same damn games too.”

She just smiled at him and kissed his cheek. They played every game that Abby could think of, for the first hour of the party. As soon as he had finished the last game of guess what the baby food is, she Shannon started to serve the food.

Abby noticed that Kate had left the room shortly after the food was served, she went looking for her. She found her in the hallway leading toward the front of the house on her cell phone texting. Abby watched and waited for Kate to turn around.

“What are you doing Kate?”

“Nothing Abby, I just have a date later and he was confirming it.”

Abby narrowed her eyes at Kate, “That better be all it is.”

Kate came over and hugged Abby, “Don’t worry Abby. I’m here like you asked. I’m trying to get to know him alright.”

Abby sighed, “Kate if you can’t even say his name you might as well leave. What is your problem with him anyway?”

“I would like to know that as well, Kate” Gibbs came up behind the two women.

“I don’t have a problem, Gibbs.”

“Kate, I have watched you at work since you found out about Tony. Every time his name is mentioned you get this look of disgust.”

Kate winced, she had thought she was keeping it from showing. “Gibbs I just don’t think that Tony is right for you,” she tried.

“Not your call Kate. I’ve been with Tony since I was eighteen. Your disapproval isn’t going to change it. If you can’t keep it to yourself I will transfer you to another team.”

Kate was shocked by that, she quickly turned to Abby, but found that the other woman had no sympathy for her. Kate returned to the family room and made her excuses and quickly left.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

After Kate left the party continued on. It was early evening before anyone realized how late it was. Abby and Shannon dug into Tony and Jethro’s refrigerator looking for something to feed everyone, when that failed they called out for pizza. Ziva departed before the pizza arrived. Shortly after the pizza arrived the doorbell rang. Tony went to answer it, he was shocked to see Director Jenny Shepard on his front steps.

“Director, what can I do for you,” he gave her a tight smile.

“Oh…I wasn’t expecting to find you here. I was looking for Jethro.”

“Where else would I be considering this is my house? I’ll get Jethro for you, we have guests right now. Excuse me.” Tony stalked off in the direction of the dining room. He found Jethro talking to Ducky.

“Jethro, Director Shepard is here to see you.”

“What? Fuck. I’ll take care of it. I’m sorry sweetheart.” He kissed Tony as he left the room.

Jethro found Jenny Shepard in his living room looking at the pictures of him and Tony. He cleared his throat to garner her attention. She turned towards him and smiled.

“Sorry to interrupt, Jethro but I had hoped to review some new procedures coming in from the Sec. Nav. I wasn’t expecting to find DiNozzo here. Is he visiting? He looked, how do I put this delicately…pregnant. That must be hard for you.”

Jethro blinked at her in confusion. “Director, first off Tony lives here as you know. Second it is none of your business. I think you should leave, now. We can deal with the changes on Monday. I will make an appointment with your secretary to discuss them.” Jethro started to maneuver Shepard towards the door, he almost had her there when she turned and pulled him into a kiss. He quickly pushed her away and tried to maneuver away from her. She was very insistent and tried to kiss him again. He did not want to hurt her, but he was not going to put up with this any longer. He called out for Tobias and McGee. He was not surprised to see Tony and Abby follow as well; he saw the dark look on both Tony and Abby’s faces. He would not want to be Jenny Shepard after tonight. He was still holding her at arm’s length when McGee came around him and took hold of the Director.

“Director, I think you should leave. How about I take you home?” McGee said.

“I shall come with you Timothy. Tobias perhaps you would join us as well,” Ducky demanded.

“Good idea Ducky,” Tobias replied.

They quickly got the Director out the door and into Timothy’s car even as she kept shouting that Tony had no right to Jethro. Ducky was quite concerned for her mental state. He would have to contact the Sec. Nav after he completed an exam of her. She was quite delusional.

Jethro walked over to Tony and pulled him into a hug; he could feel him shaking. He held him until the shaking stopped.

“Thanks, ugh you smell like you were in a whore house. Jethro…you don’t think Shepard was the one that had my food poisoned?”

“I’m not sure, but I know we will figure it out. I have a feeling that Ducky will be examining the Director tonight. If he has any suspicions he will contact me and I may have to call Sec. Nav tonight to deal with the issue.”

“Alright, go take a shower now, please,” Tony demanded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm curious. Would you prefer that I post once a day towards the end (my time) or do you mind if I post as I complete a chapter or in some cases several chapters? I try to do two or more at a time, but sometimes I complete one and have to leave my computer for other tasks (sigh) and I post the chapter. I understand either way.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, thank you all for your comments. I really do appreciate them, it helps we to keep writing. I started to write again for the fun of it and it has been. All mistakes are mine. Feedback is always welcome.

Tobias would pay to get Director Shepard to shut up or a gag would be good. Since they put her in to McGee’s car she had not stopped ranting about how she and Gibbs should be together. McGee was looking green and Ducky looked like he wanted to sedated her. Tobias had decided to record the conversation using his phone as soon as they entered the car. He figured he could offer it to Sec Nav as evidence of Shepard’s inappropriate behavior. The more he listened to her the more he felt that she was off her rocker.

As they got closer to her residence he could tell that someone would have to stay with her, because she was acting very strange. As soon as McGee pulled up in front of her townhouse Tobias was out of the car and helping Ducky to get the irate woman out. McGee when towards the front door to unlock it only to find the Directors maid already opening it for them.

“Oh…good…there you are Director Shepard. Your security team has been looking all over for you.” The maid smiled at the three men and ushered them into the house quickly. As soon as she closed the door she was at the Director’s side and gently pulling her away from Ducky.

“Come along ma’am, let’s get you upstairs and to bed.” She signaled the three men to wait there for her.

When she came back downstairs she looked tired. She showed the three men into the front room and indicated they find seats.

“Thank you for bringing her back. Her security team were all up in arms when they found her missing. You will have to report this won’t you?”

“Yes my dear, I’m afraid so. It would appear that Director Shepard is quite ill,” Ducky said.

“Yes, she had been fine until recently. Something set her off.”

“Yes I’m sorry for that, but I will have to report this to my superiors as well, as it effects a FBI agent,” Tobias said. Tobias could see McGee and Ducky wince at that.

“I understand. She should sleep through the night, I gave her one of her sleeping pills.”

“Very well, we shall leave her care to you miss,” Ducky said.

The three men were once again in McGee’s car, but this time headed towards The Hoover Building. Tobias wanted to download the conversation he recorded and also get it transcribed. He planned on having it sent to his boss as well as Sec Nav. He hoped that it could be completed by tonight.

Several hours later the three men were once again in McGee’s car headed back towards Gibbs and Tony’s house. Tobias had the transcript of the conversation and it had been emailed to the appropriate personnel for review. He fully expected to be called into meeting tomorrow morning. So not want he wanted to do with his Sunday.

 

**Transcription of conversation held in NCIS Special Agent** **Timothy McGee’s personal vehicle. The following persons were present during the conversation: Dr. Donald Mallard (Naval Criminal Investigative Service), Special Agent Timothy McGee (Naval Criminal Investigative Service), Agent Tobias Fornell (Federal Bureau of Investigation), and Director Jennifer Shepard (Naval Criminal Investigative Service).**

**Director Shepard: Jethro should be mine. He would have been mine had that person not show up.**

**Special Agent Timothy McGee: Director it might be best if you refrain from discussing Agents Gibbs and DiNozzo’s personal relationship.**

**Director Shepard: Jethro would have been mine. They said it he would. I just had to be patient and I was. I waited for him to come to me. He was supposed to come to me.**

**Agent Fornell: Director Shepard if I were you I would take Agent McGee’s advice and stop talking.**

**Director Shepard: Why? Nothing will happen to me. They already said I could have Jethro. DiNozzo was supposed to go to jail for lying on his application to FBI and not reporting all the money he gets, but no they cleared him of that. Said he didn’t know about any of it. He had to have known. They said he would go away and Jethro would be mine.**

**Agent Fornell: Who said that Director?**

**Director Shepard: What? Oh, the men said I could. The even said they would make DiNozzo disappear or make him sick or something like that. But now here he is with Jethro at their house and he is pregnant again. That was not supposed to happen, freak.**

**Agent Fornell: Did they say how they planned on making Agent DiNozzo sick?**

**Director Shepard: Agent (laughter) he isn’t an Agent. He never should have been allowed in. He’s nothing but some financial guy who sweet talked his way into the FBI. Probably slept with someone to get in. From what I here he was a slut. Slept with anyone and anything that would let him.**

**Agent Fornell: What are the names of these men, Director Shepard?**

**Director Shepard: I…I think I’m done talking.**

**End of Transcript**

 

“What the hell is she talking about Fornell?” Jethro asked.

“I don’t know Gibbs. All I know is that it is going to be a very long day.”


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This is the first chapter for today (5/10).

Jethro stalked away from Tobias and headed to find Tony. He certainly did not want Tony blindsided by this new development. He was not shocked to find Tony at his piano playing some song Jethro had not heard before. When Tony was upset he would quietly slip away and head to play; it calmed him down. Jethro listened for a time, not wanting to interrupt Tony. Whatever Tony was playing was beautiful and haunting. Tony turned to him gave him as small smile.

“What did Tobias say?”

“He gave me the transcript of Shepard’s conversation in the car.”

“Show it to me, Jethro.”

Gibbs winced, “It’s pretty bad Tony. Before you say anything I wasn’t planning on keeping it from you.” Jethro handed it to Tony.

It didn’t take Tony long to read it. Jethro could see on this face that Tony was making connections to her comments. Jethro wasn’t certain what they were but he was certain that Tony may have a missing piece of this strange puzzle.

“I cannot fucking believe this. How in their right minds did they think they could pull this shit off? Damn it Jethro, Shannon is lucky that…I need to see a picture of Shepard when she was younger.”

“Tony what the hell are you talking about?”

Tony sighed, “Jethro, this whole Shepard thing…she is the one that…fuck.” Jethro noticed Tony flinch in pain.

“Tony, please calm down. This is definitely not the time for you to stress out.”

Tony took a seat and started to breathe through his nose and out through his mouth. Jethro could see him visibly relax with each breath. He walked over to him and took a seat by him. “Better,” he asked?

“Yes, sorry about that. I have an idea of how all this happened, but I really do need to see a picture of Shepard when she was younger. Maybe twelve or so years ago.”

“Alright Tony, but what is this about?”

Tony did not really want to discuss this but he knew Jethro would not let it go. “Some years ago, about a year after I thought you died my dad was having a meeting with a group of his partners. I really didn’t care at the time, but one of the meetings I went in on because dad had sent Maddie off to boarding school without my consent. I was pissed at him and burst in on the meeting; I saw someone there but dismissed it at the time because I really didn’t care. I think though that she maybe a key to some of the things we have yet to find out about the organization that dad was a part of.”

“Tony we brought them down; their all in jail.”

“No, Jethro we brought the majority of them down and put them in jail. I thought then and still do that we probably missed some. We never did trace where all the dirty money was coming from.”

“And you think that this person you saw in that meeting was Director Shepard?”

“Yes, I’m not certain how she is connected yet. I think she might have been there as a guest of someone else or maybe…I don’t know yet. Jethro just tell Tobias to get me that picture and tell him I might have made a connection to the tapes he found. He’ll know what I’m talking about. Now I’m going to go upstairs and get some sleep as I think this one is about ready for me to crash. Jethro, no matter what I love you.”

“I know,” Jethro said and kissed Tony before he left the room.

Jethro went in search of Tobias, he found him in the kitchen making a pot of coffee.

“Where is everyone else, Tobias?” Jethro asked.

“Ducky sent Jimmy and Breena home. McGee took Abby home with him and Ducky retired to your guest room. I think he is concerned for Tony’s condition. Shannon is upstairs in Kelly’s room asleep and your boys are in their rooms. I actually think they may even be sharing a room tonight. Shepard’s outburst spooked them pretty bad. How did Tony take it?”

“Pissed, angry and he said to tell you that he may have made a connection to the tapes you found. He said you would know what he was talking about. He went to bed. I think the stress is getting to him. I’m worried,” Jethro confided in Tobias.

“Okay, did he say what he needed?”

“Yeah something about a picture of Shepard from about twelve years ago.”

Tobias’s eyes widened at that statement. “Fuck me,” he said.

Jethro just raised his eyebrows and smirked, “You’re not my type Tobias.”

“Ha Ha very funny Jethro. No, Tony may have put a key piece of information together. If he is right we might have found several more that were involved with the organization we brought down. We knew we were missing several people, but we could not get anyone to roll on them. We figured that they might not have known who they were. If Tony’s right this might just help us. That boy of your, is brilliant.”

“He is not ‘my boy’ Tobias. He is my husband.”

“Yeah…yeah…whatever.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Just so you know this is the second chapter today (5/10).

Gibbs woke with Tony pressed against his chest. It was Jethro’s favorite position. He kissed Tony on the back of the neck and gently shook him.

“Hey, time to wake up.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Tony rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom; him new favorite place. After taking care of his morning routine he headed to get the kids up, but found their rooms empty. As he headed down the stairs he could hear voices, he smiled his kids were making him breakfast. As he went into the kitchen he hugged Mattie and Justin against their protests and kissed Kelly on the top of her head.

“Need any help?” he asked.

“Nope, there is a pot of tea in the dining room already for you,” Mattie said.

“Okay, I can take a hint,” he said as he left the room and headed towards the dining room. He found Shannon, Tobias, and Ducky already at the table.

“Ah, good morning my dear boy,” Ducky said.

“Morning Ducky, Shannon, Tobias,” Tony replied.

Tony sat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea. He was just going to ask Tobias what the plan was for the day when his cell phone went off.

He quickly answered it, “DiNozzo.” There wasn’t an answer. Just dead silence. He let it alone for a while until whoever was on the other end disconnected the call.

“Anthony, is everything alright?” Ducky asked.

“No, I don’t thinks so. Tobias what is the plan for today?”

“We have an appointment with our director and Sec Nav in about three hours at NCIS. We will have to go from there. I have Sachs getting that picture you requested and looking into the video again.”

Tony grimaced when Tobias mentioned Sachs’ name; he remembered the agent as having not liked him and as of dismissing Tony’s skills as an investigator.

“Alright, as soon as we eat breakfast I suppose we should head into NCIS. Ducky will you be coming?”

“Of course Anthony.”

“Shannon, would you mind staying with the boys?” Tony asked.

Shannon smiled at him as she replied, “Not at all Tony. I think that might be best.”

Conversation turned toward less stressful topics as they waited for breakfast to arrive. Shortly before the kids came in with breakfast Jethro walked in the room freshly showered and ready to go for the day. He kissed Tony and sat down pouring himself coffee from the carafe that Tony had insisted they needed. Jethro would never admit it, but Tony had been right. It was great to have hot coffee all day long and Jethro did not have to worry about leaving the pot on or tossing old coffee and having to wait to make a fresh pot. He knew Tony would have preferred one of those new coffee pots that dispensed one cup at a time; but Jethro would go through a box of those in an hour or two, no this was much better.

Jethro was savoring his coffee when breakfast was brought in by the kids. Jethro raised an eyebrow in Tony’s direction.

Tony smiled, “Don’t worry Jethro. I taught the boys how to cook. They won’t poison anyone.”

Jethro relaxed at that. He enjoyed his breakfast and he had to admit the kids had done a really good job of it. As soon as he was done he was up getting ready to head into work. He found his keys and wallet and headed towards the front door to wait for the other three. Tony, Tobias, and Ducky followed shortly after him. They all climbed into Jethro’s car and headed into NCIS.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This is the third chapter posted (5/10)

When they arrived at NCIS the three men were greeted by McGee. He looked tired and upset.

“What is wrong, Timothy?” Ducky asked.

“Everything.”

“McGee,” Gibbs warned.

“Sorry, boss. It’s just that Director Shepard arrived about thirty minutes ago. It has not been a very pleasant time. Kate is here and so is Ziva. I’m a bit worried about the whole situation.”

“What the hell are Kate and Ziva doing here?” Gibbs asked.

“I…I…think the director contacted them. In fact, Kate was here before I got here.”

“Thanks McGee. Where is Abby?” Gibbs questioned.

McGee winced, “She is in her lab. She would have been at home, but she got called in on a case for another team.”

Gibbs sighed, it was going to be a really long day. They all entered the elevator and headed up to the bullpen. When they arrived they found Kate and Ziva both at their desks. Gibbs directed Tony to sit behind his desk and approached both women.

“Why are you both here,” he demanded.

“I do not know, Gibbs. The Director contacted me this morning to require my presence here,” Ziva said.

“The director called and told me to come, so I came,” Kate said as she shrugged.

Gibbs looked towards Tobias and Tony to see their reactions to Kate’s words. Both men looked doubtful of her reason. Just as Gibbs was about to say something else the Director came down the stairs.

“Ah, Agent Gibbs…good you are here. Why don’t we move this meeting up to my office?”

Tony went to stand to follow Jethro and the Director, but when she saw him she nodded towards Kate. Kate rose from her seat and moved around Gibbs to reach Tony, but before she could put her hands on him she was face down on the desk, Tony had seen the move coming and made certain to get the upper hand.

“Not bad for being eight months pregnant, huh Agent Todd.”

“Kate what the hell were you thinking?” Gibbs demanded.

“She was following my orders Agent Gibbs. I believe that Mr. DiNozzo has important evidence and is an accomplice to a classified target that NCIS is investigation.”

“Agent DiNozzo is with the FBI; he was cleared of any wrong doing by not only the FBI but also Homeland Security. He does not have any evidence nor is he an accomplice to whatever your scheme is Director Shepard. I believe we were waiting to the FBI Director and Sec Nav before we began any meeting.”

“I believe you were also waiting for me,” a new comer said.

Gibbs turned to face the man. He recognized him as Deputy Director Leon Vance.

“Agent DiNozzo, please release Agent Todd,” Vance said.

“She had better not try to touch me again,” Tony said as he released her.

“Agent Todd, I suggest that you sit at your desk and do not move until I tell you too,” Vance said.

“Exscuse me Deputy Director but I do believe that I am Director of NCIS not you,” Shepard said.

Vance turned towards Director Shepard, with a feral smile “For now,” he said.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Shepard demanded.

“That means Director Shepard that you may be unemployed soon,” The Sec Nav said behind her.

“Wha…what do you mean sir?”

“Your office now,” he snapped.

Once they had all entered the Director’s office and were seated around the conference table Sec Nav began, “Director Shepard what happened last night?”

“I needed to speak to Agent Gibbs about the changes that you wish implemented. He informed me that it was not an appropriate time, then he tried to kiss me.”

Tony wanted to laugh out loud, but refrained from it. He felt his phone vibrate and pulled it out to check it. It was a text message from Fornell with the requested picture of Shepard. Tony looked at it and smiled, “Director Shepard what do you know about the group that my father was a part of?”

The Secretary of the Navy just raised an eyebrow towards Tony at his interruption, but nodded towards Shepard.

“I do not know anything about that group. I believe you would know more as you attended meetings.”

“Really, how do you explain your presence at several of those meetings? If I’m not mistaken you were in attendance at one that the FBI has particular interest in. I also, believe that I will excuse myself from this meeting as it would be a conflict of interest. Agent Fornell I can confirm that I was present for a short time while Director Shepard was in attendance at the meeting that you were questioning me about. I will be happy to answer any questions and testify to it if it will help.” With that Tony stood from the table and left the room.

All eyes were trained on Shepard. “Agent Gibbs you are also excused.” Deputy Director Vance said. Gibbs stood and left the room. Vance continued the questioning.

“What did Agent DiNozzo mean, Director Shepard?”

He could see that she was nervous now.

“I…I want a lawyer,” she whispered.

“I think you will need one,” Fornell replied.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. I believe this is my longest chapter to date. This is the fourth and last for today (5/10).

Fornell found Tony and Jethro in the bullpen, Tony was glaring at Todd. Fornell really needed a drink, a good stiff drink. He walked over to them and leaned against McGee’s desk. He waited for the two men to notice him.

“What did she say Fornell?” Gibbs asked.

“She lawyered up.”

Tony just looked at Kate, “You may want to save yourself Agent Todd.”

“What?” she asked.

“The director will be going down and when she does she will probably take you with her. Save yourself Agent Todd. Jethro is there somewhere I can lay down, please,” Tony said.

Gibbs looked at Tony and realized he looked tired and pale, “Yeah Abby’s office has a futon in it. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind.”

“Thanks,” Tony said in a strained voice.

Gibbs grabbed his arm and gently led him to the elevator, once in it he turned to Tony “What’s wrong sweetheart?”

“Contractions.”

Jethro’s eyes widened at that, “Do you need to go to the hospital?”

“No, not yet. They may stop if I lay down. I promise I will let you know if I need to go. It probably is just Braxton Hicks contractions,” Tony finished as they exited the elevator. He could see Jethro getting ready to contact Ducky if he thought it was necessary.

They entered Abby’s lab to music blaring, Jethro walked over to her player and turned it off. Abby turned with a frown on her face that quickly turned to a smile when she saw two of her favorite people.

“Hey guys. What’s going on?”

“Can I lay down on your futon Abby?” Tony asked.

“Of course you can,” she replied as she led them into her office. “Tony are you alright?”

“Yeah…just really tired and I think I need some rest.”

“Alright, just lay here and if you need anything just let me know.” She left the two men alone in her office and returned to her work.

Jethro looked at Tony and he could see the strain of the last few days on him. He hesitated, but had to ask, “Tony you know that I didn’t try to kiss Shepard.”

Tony gave him his best smile, “Yes Jethro I know. I almost laughed at her about that. I’m not certain if she is crazy or just obsessed with you.”

“Good,” Jethro replied before he kissed Tony gently and encouraged him to lay down. Jethro ran his hand through Tony’s hair and he could feel him relax by degrees. Shortly after Tony was drifting off to sleep. Jethro quietly removed himself from Abby’s office and reentered her lab.

“He asleep?” she asked.

“Yeah for now. He said he was having Braxton Hicks contractions, but I’m not sure I believe him.”

Abby turned wide eyed towards him, “Gibbs should we get Ducky down here?”

Gibbs sighed, “He said he is fine right now. I think we can wait until he wakes up and see how he is doing.”

Gibbs found a seat and waited for Tony to wake up, while Abby continued to process evidence that had been brought in to her.

Tony had been resting for nearly thirty minutes when Jethro’s phone went off.

“Gibbs,” he said.

“Pop,” Justin’s voice wavered.

“What’s wrong?”

“Not sure. Someone care to the door. Shannon…hurry.”

Gibbs looked at his phone when the call ended. He quickly headed into action. He called Tobias and reported what the call from Justin. He knew Abby was listening and he realized she was on the phone to McGee. Gibbs was going to head into get Tony when Abby stopped him.

“Go, I’ll get Tony and Ducky.”

Gibbs darted out of her lab and headed for the stairs to the parking lot. He was just grateful that he had his gun still on him.

 

Tony woke to Abby gently shaking him. He opened his eyes and blinked at her. He could see right way that something was wrong.

“What is it? What happened?” he demanded.

“I’m not sure. Gibbs got a call from Justin and called Fornell. He and Fornell are headed to your house. I told him that I would get you and Ducky over there. I think McGee and Ziva went with them.”

Tony sat up and quickly got his bearings. He was worried for his boys, Kelly and Shannon. He now had another worry, because his contractions had not stopped. He was not going to tell Abby or Ducky about them, until he absolutely had too. He collected his things and followed Abby out in to her lab. He was shocked to see Vance in her lab.

“Sir,” Tony said politely.

“Agent DiNozzo, I just received a call regarding your residence. There were shots reported. I’m not certain beyond that.”

“Where is Director Shepard?” Tony asked.

“She is in an interrogation room waiting for her lawyer. She is also no longer the Director of NCIS. I’m currently acting Director until other arrangements can be made. I’m assuming that you wish to head to your home, I have a car and an agent waiting for you.”

“Thank you…I’m…” was all Tony got out before he had to stop to take a breath and grip Abby’s lab table.

“Anthony are you in labor?” Ducky asked.

“Yes,” Tony quickly said. He really did not want to go to the hospital without Jethro and he definitely did not want to go without knowing what was going on, but he did not think he could wait.

“I believe we should transport you to the hospital as soon as possible,” Ducky wisely stated.

“Yeah probably a really good idea,” Tony smiled wryly at Ducky. Before he knew it Ducky and Abby were escorting Tony to the waiting car. He could hear Vance on the phone to someone reporting Tony’s condition. Tony figured it was probably Fornell since he knew Jethro would be driving. They reached the car and Abby slid in first helping Tony in after her. Ducky climbed in right behind Tony and Vance took the front passenger seat, surprising Tony. At this point all Tony could think of was to breathe through the pain of each contraction. He had started to time them as best he could and realizing that they were far closer then he would like he started to pray that he would at least make it to the hospital before he had the baby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I know I'm evil. I just leave you hanging on two fronts.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. So this answers one cliff hanger. I would write more, but work calls and I must do some things. Ugh. This is the first chapter for today (5/11).

Gibbs and Fornell pulled up to the house to find in surrounded by police cars. They quickly exited the car and went in search of whoever was in charge. They started to flash their credentials and quickly located the detective in charge of the scene.

“Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs NCIS, this is Agent Tobias Fornell of the FBI. This my house sit rep,” Gibbs snapped at the man.

Before the man could start Gibbs heard Justin and Kelly shout for him and Tobias. He and Fornell pushed passed the detective and headed straight towards the two kids. As soon as Gibbs reached them he pulled both of them into a hug, needing to know what was going on he put his emotions aside and asked what had happened.

“Some guy came to the door. Shannon opened it part way. He claimed to be sent by you and Uncle Toby, but Shannon didn’t believe him. She slammed the door in his face. He…he started to kick it in and Shannon yelled at us to hide, so Kelly and I ran and found a hiding place. I called you as soon as I could and then we heard gun shots. It was so loud Daddy took us shooting before, but he always made us wear ear plugs,” Justin rambled.

Jethro could tell that Justin was upset as he hardly ever called Tony daddy anymore. He hugged him again, he would have hugged Kelly, but Fornell had her wrapped in his arms trying to calm her down. Jethro could see the shock and concern in his friend’s eye for his wife and unborn child.

“Justin where are Shannon and Mattie?”

“They are inside, sir” the detective in charge came up and said. “I have called for an ambulance…”

“Are…they…hurt?” Gibbs gritted out.

The detective’s eyes widened. “No sir, just shaken. The older boy will need to be questioned as soon as we can as he and the woman both claim to have shot the perpetrator.”

“I’m his father and the woman is his pregnant wife,” Gibbs said as he indicated Fornell. “As this is also part of an ongoing FBI investigation I would say that you will not be getting those interviews,” Gibbs smirked at the man.

He could see that the detective was about to object, but a voice could be heard behind the group, “Yes we will be taking over. Now detective I would recommend that you release Agent Gibbs’ son and Agent Fornell’s wife, now” Assistant Director Mitchell of the FBI said.

The detective quickly moved to do as directed. Shortly Mattie was running to Gibbs and throwing himself at his father. Gibbs pulled the kid into him and hugged him. Shannon had moved toward Tobias at a more sedate pace, but as soon as she reached him she was pulled into a bone crushing hug. Gibbs could see his friends face relax just a bit.

“I really hate to break this up, but I received a call from your new interim director Agent Gibbs. He informed me that you were needed at the hospital immediately. He said that Agent DiNozzo went into labor and they were escorting him to the hospital. I have a car waiting to take you and Agent Forenll there now. We can record everyone’s statements later. I believe it would be wise to have Mrs. Fornell checked out at the hospital.”

“Thank you, sir” both Gibbs and Fornell said at the same time. They hurried off to the car the Assistant Director mentioned and were shortly on their way to the hospital. Gibbs just hoped he made it in time, he did not want to miss the birth of his child, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so Assistant Director was a total made up on the spot person. I just needed a way for the FBI to take over the scene and it could not be Fornell. I also, didn't want it to be Sachs and I realized that I had Vance at the hospital with Tony. I almost made it the Director of the FBI, but that just seemed over the top. I hate writing myself into a corner.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This is the second chapter for today 5/11.

If the hospital did not replace the nurse that was seeing to Tony he was going to get his weapon and shoot her. She was really pissing him off. First, she would not believe him when he told her he was active labor. She could not get the monitor on his stomach so that it would work. She screwed up his I.V. line and who the hell forgot to tell him about having to have Pitocin after he gave birth because it’s his third. Oh, was he having a chat with his doctor when he saw her next. If it hadn’t been for Ducky and Vance he would have probably walked out of the hospital. Now, he needed oxygen because the baby’s oxygen level was a little low and the nurse could not figure out how to make it work and if she came near him one more time to check his progress he would shoot her. Finally, she called for the doctor, who was the on-call doctor because his doctor was out of town until Monday. Vance had told him that Jethro was on his way, but he had not gotten there yet. Just as Tony was about to start pushing the door opened and in rushed Jethro.

“Oh, thank God,” Tony said as he started to push.

Forty-five minutes later Jethro was standing by Tony’s bed holding their newborn daughter. Elizabeth Ann Gibbs was named after both of her deceased grandmothers. Tony was sleeping finally after the nurses and doctor left him alone. If that one nurse came back into his room, Jethro was going to shot the woman. She tabbed the baby in both heals repeatedly trying to get a sample. Now his daughter had a blood blister in one of her heals. The last time she came into the room she tried to make him put the baby back in the bassinet insisting that the baby needed to be under the warmer; he growled at her she hadn’t come back.

“I think Ducky, Fornell and Vance have taken care of that woman, you can stop growling now,” Tony said.

“Hey,” he said as he kissed Tony gently and carefully placed the baby in Tony’s waiting arms.

“Hey there little one,” Tony said softly to the baby. Tony looked at Jethro, “Mattie, Justin, Kelly and Shannon are they alright?”

“Yeah, their fine sweetheart. They will be in shortly to see you and the baby.”

“Oh, thank God. What happened?”

“Don’t know the whole story, yet. It would seem that some guy tried to get in the house and Shannon slammed the door on him. He kicked it in, but somehow got shot by either Mattie or Shannon. If it wasn’t for Vance’s quick thinking I might not have made it here in time. He called in Assistant Director Mitchell to see to the scene as it was related to an ongoing FBI case.”

“Did Mattie kill the guy?”

“What…why do you think it was Mattie and no the guy is still alive. He was shot in the leg.”

“Good, because I taught Mattie to defend himself. I’m pretty sure that Shannon was just trying to protect him for the cops. Now that the FBI is involved and the case is probably related to the one with my father he should be in the clear. Have Vance contact the Assistant Director and inform him of the video and audio surveillance of the house. I’ll give them access to it and they can have all the footage since Shepard showed up.”

Jethro was shocked, “Tony you have our house under surveillance without my knowledge?”

Tony looked up from cooing at the baby and smiled at Jethro, “Babe, I lived with my father for years and I never did trust him. I’ve been using surveillance on him for years, well only in the kid’s rooms when we were living with him.”

Jethro looked at Tony with a new found knowledge; this Tony was sweet, loving, funny, but also tough as nails. Jethro leaned over him and kissed him. The baby started to fuss and turn her head looking to be fed. Jethro left Tony to it and went in search of Vance and Tobias with the new information.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so the only thing that Tony experienced that was not something that happened to me during most of my first child's delivery was the part of about the active labor. Everything else did really happen. I had like the worst nurse in the world. Gave me a bruise the size of softball on my arm where she screwed up the IV. The Pitocin was on my last and no one mentioned it to me until I'm in the hospital in full active labor. That drug is evil. Sorry for the rant. The first name is made up, because they have never mentioned (that I can find) Tony's mom's name. Gibbs' mom's name is mentioned several times. I hope that Tony did not seem too OOC from what I've done so far.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. Just a bit of family time and a lot of OOC Tony and OOC Jethro. This is the third chapter for today 5/11.

Twenty-four hours later Jethro, Tony and Elizabeth left the hospital. Jethro could tell that Tony was antsy and wanted to be at home with all the kids around him. Jethro had relayed the information to Vance about the video files and Gibbs didn’t think the man could look anymore shark like if he tried. The FBI had Mattie’s interview scheduled for the next day, so that Jethro could attend. Tony wanted to be there but he didn’t want to leave Elizabeth and Justin with anyone right now. It had taken Jethro, Ducky, Abby, Vance and Tobias to convince Tony that the kids should be sent home with Tobias and Shannon since the doctors cleared her for release. Tony did not want them at Jethro and his house until a cleanup crew could come and take care of everything. Tony had been on the phone with one while he was feeding the baby and Jethro was trying to get him to rest. Tony gave him a death glare; Jethro wisely left the room in search of coffee.

Once they reached the house, Tony wanted to inspect the work before he let the kids into the house. Jethro just sighed and figured this was probably for the best. He had the baby in her carrier while Tony went to see if everything was up to his standards. Jethro had called Tobias when they were leaving the hospital, so he figured they would be here soon. A short time later Tony came out and tried to take the carrier from Jethro. Jethro raised an eyebrow and Tony dropped it.

As soon as Jethro was in the house with the carrier, Tony was on it and removing the baby. He took her out and checked to see if she needed to be changes. When that was done he quickly found a seat and waited for Mattie and Justin to arrive. This was a side of Tony Jethro had not seen before. When Mattie had been born Tony was always taking care of him, but he wasn’t this protective. Jethro wanted to believe that it was because of the attack on the house, but he was becoming more worried about Tony’s state of mind. Before he could question Tony about it there was a knock on the door. He was surprised to find that it was Mattie and Justin, with Tobias, Shannon, and Emily.

“Why didn’t you use your key?” he asked the boys.

Mattie bit his lip before he answered, “How is dad?”

“He seems fine. I just think he needs his kids around him. Go see your dad,” he told the boys.

Shannon and Tobias looked at Gibbs and gestured towards the car to indicate they would be leaving. Gibbs just nodded and hugged Kelly before they left. He could tell that Kelly wanted to see her sister, but Jethro wasn’t certain how Tony would react.

Jethro walked back where Tony was and found the four sitting and cuddling together. Tony had the baby in his arms and a boy on each side.

“Where’s Kelly?” Tony asked.

“She went home with Shannon and Tobias.”

“Jethro, I would not bite her head off or anything. She should be here too. Maybe when you and Mattie go tomorrow Kelly and Shannon could come over here. Is Tobias going with you?”

“No, Shannon already gave her statement. I’ll call Tobias and have him bring the girls over tomorrow before we leave.”

“Good, have you heard anything about Shepard?”

“No, I think they are keeping me out of the loop,” Jethro pouted.

Tony would never say tell Jethro, but he thought it was cute when he pouted. He didn’t do it very often he usually was just grumpy. Tony thought his grumpy face was just as cute.

“Did you call your dad?” Tony asked.

“Yeah, he’ll be here by tomorrow afternoon. He was thrilled to have another granddaughter, but upset that we couldn’t tell him sooner.”

Tony could tell that Jethro wanted in on the cuddling action, but couldn’t figure out how. Tony moved to get up; he motioned for Jethro to take his seat Tony then sat in Jethro’s lap holding the baby in his arms still. Both boys cuddled into Jethro’s side and Tony cuddled into Jethro’s chest.

“Tony as much as I love this, I don’t think we can do this for long.”

“I know, but just enjoy it for now, please.”

Jethro smiled, “Alright sweetheart, love you.” Jethro could hear Tony sigh contentedly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again all mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This is the first chapter for today 5/12.

Jethro and Mattie entered the Hoover building first thing the next day. Tony had almost broken down and come with them, but after looking at Justin and the baby he just couldn’t do it. Gibbs and Mattie were escorted to the appropriate rooms to wait for the agent that would interview Mattie. Gibbs was shocked to see the Assistant Director enter the room with a smile on his face.

“Agent Gibbs, I hear congratulations are in order.”

“Yes sir and thank you. A beautiful baby girl.”

“Well, let’s get on with the interview. You should know this is just a formality, we want to insure that our files are complete. Matthew here has already been cleared and will not have any charges brought against him. It will appear as self-defense. If fact, our perpetrator has made a full confession as to his intent and we have secured his testimony in our continuing case against the organization that former Director Shepard is involved with. So, if you will Matthew you may begin.”

Mattie began to tell about how the man knocked on the door and when Shannon realized that something was wrong he tried to kick the door in. He explained how he ran to get the gun his dad had locked away and how he didn’t want to, but he wasn’t going to let the guy hurt anyone. As he finished the Mitchell had a few questions.

“Matthew, how did you know where your dad, Tony correct,” at Mattie’s nod he continued, “Kept the gun?”

“My dad never wanted us to be curious about guns, so he taught us early on how dangerous and devastating they can be. He always taught us that any gun is loaded until you confirm that it is not. He also taught us never to point a weapon at someone unless we were willing to use it. I’ve been shooting with my dad since I was about four, he took me out and showed me what a bullet could do to something and made me understand what I would do if I used a gun on someone else. I have a healthy respect for them, as my dad would say. My first time shooting myself was with a .22 rifle. Until dad got pregnant we would go out almost every weekend to the range and practice. As dad would say, it’s fun and great for bonding. To answer your question, my dad told me where he kept the lockbox and how to get into it. I have my own .22 rifle, but I’m not allowed to touch it without my dad around.”

Mitchell blinked rapidly, before he spoke “Well, I think that is all we need. Matthew I need to speak to your father for a bit alone. If it’s alright I will have an agent take you to get something to eat or drink?”

Gibbs nodded his head and Mattie followed the agent out of the room. As soon as he was out the door Gibbs asked “How did you secure a confession?”

“That is what I wished to speak to you about. You may come in,” he said.

Gibbs was astonished to see Ziva walk into the room. She gave Gibbs a brief smile and nod.

“Officer David will you please explain the situation to Agent Gibbs.”

“Of course, Sir” Ziva began. “I was not completely truthful with you about my reasons for working at NCIS. It is true that Shepard wished for me to work with you and she trusted me because I did save her life in Paris, but that was at the direction of my father. Mossad has been investigation a weapons dealer for many years; however, we could not find any evidence on who they or he was. It was not until Jenny did we have solid information. She; however, did not know she was providing it to me. I was told to get close to her and gather information. When we meet, she was always telling me about her future husband, how they were going to be married soon. I did not know until later that you did not share her desires. I also did not know of Tony’s existence until he arrived at NCIS, the group that Jenny worked with hid his existence quite well. I did what I could to redirect her attention from you and Tony; however, I believe that Kate kept ensuing that she did not lose focus on her target. When I was told of the attack on your home and children, I requested to break cover assist the FBI in their pursuit of the remaining members of the group. If I had known they were planning to attack children I would have broken cover sooner. I apologize for this.”

Gibbs was utterly stunned by what Ziva had said. He did not know how Tony would talk it when he heard. He did have several questions for Ziva.

“Ziva, I never meet Shepard until she became Director, do you know how she knew of me?”

Ziva gave him a wry smile, “Yes, I believe she saw you at some event she was attending and became obsessed with you. I do not believe that it was rational. I believe she is mentally unstable, but perhaps not insane. I do know she truly believes that you were given to her as payment for keeping NCIS out of the way. She does know that it is wrong.”

“Do you know who the mystery man is now?”

“Yes, we now have a solid led to follow. I will be working as a liaison between NCIS, the FBI and Mossad. I am sorry Gibbs, this should never have put your family in danger.”

Gibbs closed his eyes for a moment to collect himself. “Are we still in danger?” he asked.

“I do not believe so Gibbs. I believe that without Shepard at NCIS the mystery man will go into hiding until he thinks we have forgotten him. I promise you; however, that I will not forget him,” Ziva said with a smile that chilled even Gibbs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the OOC Gibbs moments. I just figure that his life has gone completely crazy and he just doesn't know what to do. Perhaps I should add an OOC Gibbs tag...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome. This is the first chapter for today 5/13.

It had been three weeks since the attack on the house and Elizabeth had been born. Tony and Jethro had been called down to NCIS for a meeting. As they existed the elevator and headed towards the bullpen and Jethro’s desk they saw Ziva’s desk was empty. Kate and McGee were both at their desks working on what Tony presumed were cold cases.

Tony smiled at McGee when he looked up and acknowledge him and Jethro. While Jethro was rifling through this desk looking for his reading glasses Tony went over to McGee. Tony figured the only way that he would be able to win anyone over was to talk to them.

“Agent McGee,” Tony said.

“Please call me Tim.”

“Tim, call me Tony. What are you working on? Cold cases?”

“Yeah, I’m trying to find something that was missed before, but no luck.”

“Want another pair of eyes? I have sometime before our meeting.”

McGee smiled at him, “Thanks.”

He handed the file to Tony who started to read. Tony was quickly done with it, and grabbed a pad of paper that McGee hand on his desk. He started to jot down notes of what he thought others might have missed. When he was done he had half a page of notes and comments for McGee to follow up on.

He smiled at him and handed the pad over to him, “Here you go. Hopefully this will help get you started. “

McGee looked at him in astonishment. Tony had read the file and made notes in under ten minutes. McGee quickly compared his notes with what Tony had given him and found things that he had missed. “Wow, thanks. I appreciate it.”

“Not a problem. Always happy to help. So, Jethro and I are having a little get together this weekend I wanted to invite you. Abby is coordinating it so if you want just ask her the details. She probably will rope you into bringing something to it.”

“Wow, thanks. I would love to come. I’ll talk to Abby later about it.” He smiled at Tony and returned to work. Tony walked back over to Jethro’s desk and found that he had finally found his glasses and was doing a quick email check. Tony could feel that Kate was staring at him. He wasn’t going to try and make friend with her anymore; she had made it clear that a friendship would never happen between them. They had investigated her involvement with the Shepard, but they were unable to find any evidence of wrong doing on her part; this did not absolve her of responsibility though and Tony knew that Jethro would be requesting that she be removed from his team at the least. Tony was pulled from his thoughts when Jethro came up to him.

“Ready?”

Tony shook his head to clear it, “Yeah.”

The two men started up the stairs toward the director’s office. When they reached it Jethro was going to walk right into it, but Tony put a restraining hand on his arm and stopped him.

“Be polite, Jethro,” Tony admonished before flashing a charming smile towards the Director’s assistant. “Is the Director ready for us?”

“Yes, Agent DiNozzo. You may go right in,” she smiled back at him.

Tony could feel Jethro trying to restrain his jealousy. Tony just smirked at him and pulled him towards the door. By now Jethro should know that Tony wasn’t going anywhere. They entered the room and found the Director, Sec Nav, Assistant Director Mitchell, and Fornell.

“Gentlemen,” Vance greeted.

“Sirs, Fornell,” Gibbs and Tony said together.

“As you know Former Director Shepard has confessed to her part in your poisoning Agent DiNozzo and the attempt on your children and Agent Fornell’s wife. She; however, claimed that the attempt at your house was only supposed to be on your life Agent DiNozzo,” Vance said.

“Well, that comforting” Tony said drily.

Vance gave him a wry smile before continuing, “Unfortunately, as for Agent Todd we have been unable to connect her to any of the attempts. It is our current belief that she only help Shepard with information. According to Todd, she believed that you were part of some illegal activity and that was why she was spying on you for the Director.” Vance held his hand up to stop Gibbs from speaking, “We all know that Agent DiNozzo is clean. As for Agent Todd, we are currently looking for a new team to place her with; however, that may be difficult as the other teams do not wish to work with her. I’m thinking of moving her out of the field and into a desk. Don’t worry Gibbs she will never be in line for the Director’s chair.”

“That leaves Jethro down to just McGee. McGee might someday be a good agent, but right now he is to green,” Tony said.

“Yes, that is our current dilemma, Agent DiNozzo,” Vance said with a gleam in his eyes.

Tony sighed, “No, Director. I’m sorry but there is no way I will even consider taking the job as SFA. Yes I have the qualifications and the skills, but I don’t want to take the chance of leaving our kids as orphans. If both of us are field agents that is a strong possibility. In fact, I’m planning on taking a leave of absence from the FBI. I will be willing to take on consulting cases that do not involve travel or field work. In all honesty, I missed so much of Mattie and Justin’s early childhood that I want to spend time with them and Elizabeth now.”

The other men all nodded in understanding to Tony’s decision. Vance turned to Jethro to speak, but before he could Jethro began “Director I started to work for NCIS because I wanted to give my life some purpose and protect the families of our servicemen and women while they couldn’t. I took the job after I thought Tony and our son were dead. I missed twelve years of my son’s lives and I agree with Tony about being a field agent. I really am not sure I can continue with it. I don’t wish to leave NCIS, just maybe take something that allows me to keep out of the field.”

Vance sighed, “I was afraid of this. Very well gentlemen thank you for your time. I’ll see what I can come up with for you Gibbs. Maybe a consultant’s position. Would you be willing to at least work and help pick your replacement?”

“Yes, sir” Gibbs replied.

Tony and Jethro stood and left the room to head home to their kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sad to say that this story is coming to an end. We only have a few more chapters left. : (   
> I'm currently not planning anymore long stories in this Universe. I probably will write some shorter ones following Tony, Gibbs and the kids.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

It had been almost a year since the Shepard/Kate debacle as it was now know. Tony and Jethro’s lives had settled down; both men had taken teaching positions within the FBI and NCIS. Tony had taken more time off at first so that he could spend it with Elizabeth, but as she grew and he became antsy he decided to return to work. When Tony return to work, Jethro and he decided to rotate days off so that one of them would be able to be with the kids at all times. When they both were required to work at -the same time Shannon would watch Elizabeth for them. That worked well as Tobias and Shannon’s daughter, Emily, was only about six weeks younger then Elizabeth. It gave both girls someone their own age to play with.

Jethro’s departure from field duty forced McGee to decide if he wanted to continue as a field agent or take the Director’s offer of head of the cybercrimes division. McGee consulted with both Jethro and Tony before he decided that he would take the position. It had been slow, but now Tony counted McGee as one of his closest friends.

Kate had been moved to a desk job within NCIS, but she did not find it to her liking and move on and began to work with the DEA. She had not kept in contact with anyone at NCIS. Tony was just happy that she was no longer a thorn in his side. Tony had joked that Kate had has a secret crush on Jethro, but privately he felt that it might have been true.  

Tony had been planning Elizabeth’s first birthday party. He was excited because he had not been able to give Justin one as Senior had objected to it at the time. Shannon, Abby and Brenna were helping him with most of the food and decorations. Tony had promised Shannon that he would help with Emily’s in a few weeks. He was caught up in his to do lists when he felt Jethro kiss his head.

“Hey, you’re home.”

“Yeah, so date night tonight.”

“Yeah, the boys are with Aunt Abby and Elizabeth is with Shannon and Tobias. I made dinner reservations at that Italian place you like.”

“Good, I’ll go get a quick shower and we can head out.”

Tony smiled as Jethro left the room. They had instituted date night when Elizabeth was about six months old. They had date night every Friday and Shannon and Tobias had it every Saturday. The two couples traded kids for those nights. If Abby didn’t have a date or plans she would take the boys and Kelly for the night. Tony figured when Jimmy and Brenna had their first kid they could add them to the list for date night. Tony was really excited because Jimmy was planning on asking Brenna to marry him soon. He wanted Jimmy to be happy and settled.

Tony was pulled from his thought when Jethro returned to the room.

“Ready?” Jethro asked.

“Yes,” Tony replied.

Dinner had been wonderful. Tony and Jethro talked about things they usually avoided when the kids were around. They had played footsie under the table at the restaurant and held hands as they walked back to their car after dinner. By the time they got home they were both ready to jump each other. Tony was stripping off his clothes as he entered their bedroom. He crawled onto the bed and was just rolling onto his back when Jethro pounced on him.

“Jethro,” Tony breathed out.

“Yes, sweetheart?”

Tony didn’t answer he just pulled Jethro in to a passionate kiss. They kissed until air became an issue and broke apart just enough for Jethro to grab for the side drawer. Jethro started to kiss Tony again moving down his neck and desperately trying to leave a mark on his neck. Jethro was pushing his fingers into Tony stretching him and rubbing his prostate on every other pass. By the time Jethro pushed all the way in, Tony was babbling in two languages. Jethro made certain to hit Tony’s prostate on every pass in. He was slowly taking Tony over the edge.

“Jethro, yesss…don’t stop…please.”

“Never,” Jethro knew he was close, so he started to pick up his paces. He gently bit down on Tony’s shoulder when he and Tony came at the same time. Jethro cleaned them up and pulled Tony to him as they drifted off to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are mine. Feedback is welcome.

It was Elizabeth’s birthday party and Tony felt like he had been run over by a truck, a very large truck going hundred miles an hour. He was not a happy man. He had planned her party to the last detail and he was stuck in bed feeling like crap. He figured he could at least make it down for cake and presents. He decided to head to the bathroom and get cleaned up.

He was in the shower when it hit him like, “Fuck, nonononono…not fucking again. Jethro you are a dead man.”

Tony went to the bathroom draw and found the second of two pregnancy tests that he had bought a few month ago when he thought he might be, but it turned out to be the flu that spread through everyone in the house. He quickly took the test and waited the time required for it to work. As soon as it was ready he took it and left the bathroom. He was dressed in no time and was on his way down the stairs on a mission to find his husband.

“Leroy Jethro Gibbs,” Tony shouted.

Gibbs turned shocked to see Tony out of bed, he had been stuck in it for several days feeling like shit. As soon as he saw Tony’s face he knew he was in trouble, just not sure why.

“Tony what are you doing up?”

Tony narrowed his eyes at Jethro and pushed the stick into his hands. “Look at that,” Tony practically snarled.

Jethro looked at the stick in his hand and quickly realized what was going on, he swallowed before he spoke, “Again?”

“Again…Again he says. Yes you…you…ugh. Yes again. This is it Jethro, I’m done after this one.” Tony was poking Jethro in his chest with every word he said backing him up towards the kitchen wall. “You hear me Jethro. I…am…done…after…this…one.”

The commotion had attracted the attention of all the guests. They were all astonished to find Tony backing Jethro into a wall and shouting at him.

“Um…sorry…Tony?” Jethro said uncertainly.

“He’s sorry…he says he’s sorry.”

“Tony, son, what did Leroy do this time? Jackson asked.

“Oh…noting big…just got me pregnant again. For the fourth time.”

“Ah, well I can see why you are upset,” Jackson said.

Jethro quickly turned to his father and glared at him, “You’re supposed to be on my side dad.”

“Leroy, I’m not picking sides. You just seem to get Tony pregnant a lot. I can see why he would be upset with you.”

“He was there too,” Jethro protested.

“If you say so Leroy. Congratulations boys. This time I will get to see this one right after it is born.”

Tony turned at that, “Jackson, are you finally selling your store and moving down here with us?”

“I wasn’t planning on it, but now that you have another one on the way, it might be time. I’d like to get to know my grandkids.”

“Good,” Tony said with finality. He then turned to Jethro and pulled him into a passionate kiss, when he pulled back he quietly said, “I’m serious Jethro, you are getting a vasectomy after this one is born. I love you and the kids, but I think four is enough. Now I think I’m going to throw up,” Tony said as he ran out of the room.

Jethro just put his head in his hands and groaned while Tobias patted him on the back.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to thank everyone who commented and enjoyed reading this story. It has been really fun to write. Part of me wanted to continue it, but it just wouldn't work. So I plan on writing some more in this universe, but they will probably be short ones.


End file.
